Tu voulais qu'on te comprenne
by Sacha Oak
Summary: UM12 Parce que tu te devais d'aller jusqu'au bout, pour ta passion et ton émission. Tu te devais de continuer pour tes Unknonwn Movies. Mais tu aurais vraiment voulu que quelqu'un comprenne vraiment ton message, que quelqu'un voit ta démarche... Que quelqu'un te dises "Je comprends". Deathfic.
1. Tu voulais qu'on te comprenne

**Voila un OS sur Unknown Movies saison 1. Spoil de l'épisode 12 donc ceux qui l'ont pas vu ne lisez pas, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous avez cliqué sur cette fic si vous ne l'avez pas vu d'ailleurs u_u**

 **Pairing : Il n'y a pas vraiment de pairing dans cet fiction, même si les sentiments du Tueur par rapport au Commissaire sont un peu ambiguë à la fin.**

 **Disclaimer : Le Tueur et le Commissaire appartiennent à la série Unknown Movies et donc à InThePanda (Victor Bonnefoy). Si jamais lui ou le Fossoyeur de Film (François Theurel) me demande de retirer cette fiction, je le ferais. Et d'ailleurs si  ITP passe par ici : _j'ai vraiment hâte de voir UM saison 3 ! Surtout maintenant que le Ulule est enfin à 100% ! :D_**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Aussi loin que tu puisses te souvenir, tu as toujours ressentit ça. Des envies. Des pulsions. Parfois, d'un coup, une haine viscérale et ardente s'emparait de ton corps et tu ne pouvais la libérer qu'en criant, frappant, tuant. Une envie impérieuse de tuer, d'ôter la vie, de dominer. Tu as commencé par t'en prendre à des animaux le chat du voisin, le caniche ridicule de la vieille au coin de la rue, des chiens galeux…Tu te souviens de la première fois ou tu as ôté la vie ; tu avais mis le chat des voisins dans un sac en toile que tu avais roué de coup en riant. Tu n'avais cessé de frapper qu'une fois le sac beige poisseux et rouge de sang. Tu avais adoré.

T'as pas eu une vie facile, te disais-tu pour t'excuser. Ce que te faisais ton père te hantais, et bien qu'aujourd'hui tu le prennes avec une fausse dérision, au fond tu ne cherches qu'a exorciser tes vieux démons. Dans le sang, la haine, le dégoût, le meurtre, la violence. Tu te moques de l'inceste mais les souvenirs de certaines nuits te reviennent, le soir avant de t'endormir, et tu trembles en te cachant la tête sous le drap.

T'as parfois pensé à te suicider. Surtout quand t'étais adolescent. Tes pulsions de violence, ton manque d'empathie, que les sévices avaient accentué, te faisaient peur. Combien de fois as-tu regardé le couteau de chasse de ton père en rêvant de trancher une gorge. La sienne ou la tienne, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Non. Ce qui était important c'était le tracé que formerait la coupure sanglante, le sang qui giclerai sur la peau blanche et éclabousserait ton visage, la flaque qui se formerait sur le corps et le sol du blessé…

Putain, rien que d'y penser ça t'excitais. Le simple fait de visualiser le moment où tu enfoncerais un couteau dans la chair, briserais des os, serais couvert de sang tiède, ça te filait une trique d'enfer. Les yeux clos, une cigarette au bout des lèvres, tu pouvais rester des heures à échafauder des meurtres, visualiser avec exactitude comment tu tuerais ta victime…Imaginer la pulsation des veines sous tes doigts lorsque tu l'étranglerais, les yeux qui rouleraient dans leurs orbites, la bouche tordu en une grimace de douleur et de peur…

Tu te souviens la première fois où tu es allé au cinéma. Recroquevillé sur un des fauteuils, au fond de la salle, tu avais fuis de la maison le temps que ton père se calme. La lèvre en sang et tremblante et la morve au nez, t'étais un gamin à l'époque. T'avais dix ans. Sur le moment, le ciné t'avais semblé être le lieu le plus sur où rester pendant deux heures. T'y étais allé avec ton frère, il s'était endormi dés la première demie heure alors que tu découvrais avec émotion ce qui allait devenir ta passion.

Elle est progressivement devenue ton pilier, ta raison de vivre. Les idées de suicide avait finit par te quitter au fur et à mesure que tu te plongeais dans le cinéma. Tu dévorais tout ce qui te tombait sous la main. Comment ne pas succomber à cet art ? Rapidement, tu avais apprit à déceler les points forts et faibles de chaque films, à apprécier à sa juste valeur chacun d'entre eux (tu as même réussis à trouver des point fort à _French_ _Family_ , tu te demandes encore parfois comment tu as fais). Les pulsions étaient toujours là mais tu te dominais, la plupart du temps. Puis vint le moment où tu voulu faire connaitre à tous ces œuvres oubliées. Ce moment où tu décidas de présenter tes chers Unknown Movies.

Dés le premier épisode, l'imbécillité de ton cameraman te poussa à succomber a tes pulsions, trop souvent refoulées. Ce n'était pas ta faute ; c'était un inculte. Et la vermine, tu te dois de la faire disparaître. Pour le bien du septième art. L'émission continua et pour chaque film tu assouvissais un de tes besoins. Tout était parfait : tu faisais connaître a ton public tes Unknown Movies et tu pouvais enfin céder à tes pulsions, en direct sur la toile. Jouissif. Tes passions se mêlaient. Ton esprit malsain et pervers pouvait enfin s'épanouir pleinement. Parfait.

La cinquième émission te fait légèrement douter. Ton frère. C'est de circonstance après tout. Le film d'aujourd'hui parle de famille et il est le dernier membre de la tienne. T'as galéré à le trouver dans cette putain de forêt mais tu l'as finalement déniché et, contre tout attente, il a accepté. Ça t'a surpris. Ton frère a toujours été une sorte de modèle quand t'étais môme. Plus grand que toi, plus fort, sociable... Bon, t'as pas fais beaucoup d'effort pour t'intégrer à cette bande d'attardés consanguins de ton village mais tout de même. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu vas le buter en direct. _"Tu seras le connard qui as buté toute sa famille en pensant qu'a sa gueule. Tu penses pouvoir négocier avec ça ?"_ La réponse a fusé. Evidente. _"Je devrais m'en sortir."_

Bah au moment de le faire, ce n'est plus si évident que ça. Ton frère. Celui qui t'as emmené au cinéma pour la première fois, celui qui te couvrait quand tu sortais la nuit et qui ne te posais jamais de question sur ce que tu faisais. Bon ok, il te hait depuis que tu t'es débarrassé des deux abrutis qui vous servaient de géniteurs, mais il devrait te remercier plutôt ! Au lieu de déblatérer des conneries sur l'Amérique et partir loin de tes pulsions ! Elles font parties de toi, tes pulsions ! Elles SONT toi ! Sans elles t'es plus rien ! Elles te tiennent en vie. Tuer pour le cinéma est ce qui te retient sur Terre. POURQUOI REFUSE-T-IL DE TE COMPRENDRE ?! La sensation de la gorge qui cède peu à peu sous le cordon te revient parfois. Les yeux révulsés, apeurés et déçus de ton frère. Déçu. DÉÇU ?!

C'est TOI qui devrais être déçu ! Tu étais son petit frère, il aurait dût te protéger. Il aurait dût te comprendre. Il aurait dût t'épauler ! Au lieu de te juger sans chercher à savoir. Au lieu de dire que personne ne peut te comprendre. Toi, tu veux qu'on te dise que ce que tu fais est bien, juste... Ce monde est fou, pourri, lobotomisé, formaté jusque dans son art mais pourquoi es-tu le seul à le voir ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul à te lever contre cette horreur ?

Tu veux qu'on te comprenne...Tu ne demandes pas la lune non plus... Tu veux juste que quelqu'un te dise _"je comprends ce que tu fais_ ". Juste une personne. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas le droit ?

Les épisodes s'enchainent et tu attires les regards de la police. Il n'est pas bien difficile de se débarrasser du premier policier. Tu la capture en chantonnant une chanson malsaine a son oreille, tu aimes voir ses pupilles dilatées de peur et sa bouche se tordre en un cri de terreur. C'est jouissif. Malheureusement, tu dois quitter cet endroit que tu aime tant et t'enfuis rapidement.

Tu doutes. Tu ne peux plus présenter tes chers Unknown Movies. Comment faire ? Peux-tu réellement vivre sans ton émission ? Tu te sens mal. Tu hésites. Pourquoi continuer ? Tu devrais peut-être...arrêter ? Te laisser emprisonner ? Tu es paralysé. Tu ne veux plus lutter, continuer à affronter tes pulsions, tu veux...T'abandonner. C'est ça. A quoi bon continuer après tout ?! N'es-tu pas allé trop loin ? Tu as dépassé tes instincts, instrumentalisé ta folie meurtrière pour tuer en l'honneur du cinéma. Mais... cela ne te retiens plus. Cela ne te satisfait plus autant. Pourquoi tu continueras de vivre si c'est pour être seul comme un con ?! Le monde entier te prend pour un fou ! Ils ne voient pas la démarche derrière tes crimes ! Crime ? Ce ne sont pas des crimes. Si ? Tu perds pied. Tu ne veux plus lutter. Mais... Tu veux continuer à croire en ce que tu as fais. Il y avait une logique, un but. C'était ton dessein ! Pourquoi… POURQUOI PERSONNE NE VOIT TON MESSAGE ?!

Cette bande de connard. C'est pour eux que tu as fais ça !

...Ouai. C'est pour eux. Alors... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu souris. C'est pour eux. Tu n'es pas coupable. ILS le sont. Et ils pensent pouvoir te juger ? La bonne blague. Tu es le héro de ce film.

Le Commissaire à ta recherche est tenace. Il est doué, tu le sais. Il te retrouvera, tu le sais. Il ne rêve que de te tuer. Te tuer. Au fond, il n'est pas bien différent de toi, te dis-tu. Lui veux tuer sous couvert de la justice, toi tu tues au nom de l'art. Mais au fond, est-ce que ce ne sont pas là que des prétextes pour assouvir vos pulsions ? Au fond, quelle est la différence entre tes meurtres et celui qu'il rêve de commettre ? La Justice ? Tu ricanes. Justice. C'est rien qu'un grand mot fourre-tout. Quelle Justice ? La tienne ? La sienne ? Celle de la société ? Celle de Raiponce ? Ah non, elle, elle est morte autant pour toi.

T'allumes une cigarette et cesse de ricaner comme un con. Ouai. Au fond, ce gars n'est pas différent. Il se cache juste derrière son badge de police et un grand concept vague pour ne pas voir la réalité. Il n'est pas différent. Il est un peu...Comme toi. Se pourrait-il... Est-ce qu'il pourrait...Te comprendre ? Tu écarquilles les yeux. Le pourrait-il ?! Tu avais commencé à abandonner l'idée depuis la mort de ton frère, mais cet homme serait peut-être la réponse à tes questions. Un fin sourire étire tes lèvres gercées et tu finis ta clope. Très bien. Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Entre te faire attraper et trouver enfin quelqu'un a qui tu pourrais parler, le choix est vite fait. Tu vas le trouver. Tu vas l'attraper. Et, dans le pire des cas, tu vas le tuer. Tu ricanes d'un air malsain et les yeux brillants ; oh oui, tu adores ce programme. Tu vois déjà la mise en scène. Cela va être grandiose !

Soit tu mourras en ayant trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler, soit tu mourras en essayant. Et tu as _toujours_ été très... **Théâtral**.

* * *

Les otages devant toi, vermine inculte, tu ne t'en préoccupes pas. Tu pointes ton arme vers la tête de celui à ta gauche et ordonne au paumé devant toi. _"Apelle les flics."._ Tu avais tout prévue. Tu allais présenter un film de circonstance. _The War Zone_. Ce film qui raconte ce qui t'as fait basculer et devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Viol. Inceste. Quand tu l'as vu, c'est à ta vie que t'as pensé ; quoi de mieux pour une première rencontre avec ton cher Commissaire ? Il est arrivé rapidement et ça t'as amusé. Il pensait que se serait facile mais tu es plus malin que lui. Tu vas tuer en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu veux attiser sa haine. Tu veux qu'il se rende compte qu'au fond, il est EXACTEMENT comme toi. La colère et l'impuissance que tu lis au fond de ses yeux noirs t'enivrent et tu te laisses aller.

Tu hurles à la gueule de ces sales flics qu'ici le héro c'est TOI. Que celui qui se BAT, c'est TOI. Que celui qui fais le bien, c'est ENCORE et TOUJOURS TOI.

Il se rend. Stupeur. Tu doutes un instant. Veut-il t'arrêter ou... Veut-il venir avec toi ? Te rejoindre ? A-t-il enfin comprit que vous deux vous êtes les mêmes ? Enfin, presque... Il n'a même pas vu _Taxi Driver_. Sérieux. S'il te rejoints, tu mets un point d'honneur à lui faire une vrai culture cinématographique, et donc une culture tout court. T'imagine déjà le moment où tu lui montreras _Réservoir Dog_ ! Tu souris et dit, satisfait ; _"je suis plutôt pour."_ Tu cesse de sourire en remarquant la gestuelle du Commissaire. Non. Il ne te rejoint pas, c'est évident. Tant pis. Tu le convertiras. Tu retrouve ton sourire en disant, les yeux brillants d'excitation ; _"Toi, toi t'es_ ** _spécial_** _."._ _Tu le menotte et ne peux t'empêcher de le provoquer. Tu hésite un instant à le mordre dans la nuque, en la voyant découverte devant toi comme ça. Ce pourrait être amusant à voir. Comment réagirait-il ? Mal sans doute. Tu te retiens. Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser après. Là, tu as une mission._

L'air perdu du brun quand il se rend compte que rien ne se passe comme prévue te fais sourire avant que tu ne l'assommes d'un coup sec à la tempe. Tout se passe comme prévu. Tout est mieux que prévue. Tellement mieux. Tu te mets à rire. Tu as enfin cet homme. Tu as ENFIN cet homme ! Celui qui pourra te comprendre ! Tu as un fou rire malsain. Tout est parfait. Parfait. P.A.R.F.A.I.T.

* * *

Il se réveille plus tôt que prévu et ça t'amuses ; il est plutôt résistant le Commissaire. Ça te plait. Tu t'amuses à esquiver ses questions ; _« T'as faim ? Parce que j'ai grignoté un sandwich tout a l'heure… », « T'as soif ? », « J'avais prévue un saut de flotte »…_ Mais à ton grand déplaisir, ton invité ne semble pas très enclin à discuter. Qu'à cela ne tienne, tu feras la conversation pour deux. Tu es tellement content de l'avoir enfin capturé.

 _« Parce que…t'es à moi. – Plus pour longtemps_ ». Tu souris comme un gosse en le regardant quand il dit ça. Il a donc admis qu'il était à toi ?! Rien qu'à toi ? Tu as l'impression d'être à Noël devant un nouveau jouet particulièrement convoité. Et puis cet espoir et cette assurance, c'est tellement mignon et niais. Tu as tellement envie de le **briser**. Mais pas tout de suite. Là, tu veux faire quelque chose avec lui. Tu veux lui parler d'un dernier film. Avant que ne se joue le dénouement. Il semble entrer dans ton jeu et te demande quel film. Tu annonce avec un grand sourire ; _« Un film de Patrick Sébastien ! »._ Son air ahuri vaut de l'or.

Le dénouement approche. Tu ne sais pas encore comment tout cela finira. Sa mort ? Votre collaboration ? Autre chose ? Tant de question. Tant de…possibilité. Tu aimes ne pas connaître la fin d'un film à l'avance.

Tu allumes la lumière.

Ta cave, ton repaire, ton refuge. Le lieu où tu as commencé ton émission. L'air paniqué et confus du Commissaire te plait et tu t'en délectes tandis que tu continue ton émission. Patience. Bientôt, tu pourras t'amuser.

Tu achève solennellement ton émission pendant que ton prisonnier commence à s'énerver. Tu te moques. _« C'est fou comme soudain tu as beaucoup plus envie de parler. Il suffit que je mette un peu de lumière et pouf, discutions, rapprochement… Tu veux qu'on s'encule aussi ? »_. Sa réponse ne te surprend pas mais te dérange. Une expression te dérange. « _S'il te plait »._ Non… Pas lui. Il est sensé être comme toi ! Il est fort. Le Commissaire est bien trop fort pour supplier ainsi ! Il est ton alter-égo ! Tu masques ton incompréhension par de la moquerie. Tu fais mine de réfléchir et dit d'un ton docte ; _« Reposes-toi les bonnes questions. »_

Il cri. Ça t'énerve un peu mais en même temps ça te satisfait. Tu es en train de gagner. Tu es en train de l'écraser. Le tueur en toi est aux anges : voir un tel homme, une telle force de la nature, réduit à te demander des explications, menottés et totalement à ta merci. Totalement à ta merci… Si seulement tu avais plus de temps, tu pourrais t'amuser avec lui. Le briser encore plus. En faire un pantin désarticulé. Le casser. Le violer. Rien que d'y penser, tu te sens excité. L'homme en toi est plus mitigé. Il n'a pas l'air de te comprendre. Tu pensais qu'il le pourrait… Il est comme toi après tout…Non ? Tu doutes à nouveau. Te serais-tu tromper ? L'aurais-tu surestimé ? Tu dois comprendre !

 _« Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ? »_

Tu as besoin de savoir.

 _« Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois de….- D'aller jusqu'au bout ? C'est ce que tu aillais dire ? »_

Tu es rassuré. La détermination est revenue au fond de ses yeux. La combativité du Commissaire est de retour. Il semble s'inquiéter pour son assistant et cela te déplaît. C'est TOI le héro. Toutes les pensées du Commissaire, l'antagoniste de Ton film, doivent être tournées vers TOI. L'assistant t'as dit ces mots que tu attendais tant mais… Tu voulais ceux du Commissaire. Tu veux que le Commissaire te le dise ! Ce devait être LUI. Pas un misérable assistant dont personne n'en a rien à foutre, mais le grand Commissaire. _« Je comprend ce que vous faites. »._ Le Commissaire est comme lui, il va toujours jusqu'au bout. Il devrait comprendre. Il DOIT comprendre sinon… Sinon tout ça n'aura servi à rien. A RIEN ! Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout. Il doit aller jusqu'au bout. Vos routes se croisent mais… Il ne voit pas…Il ne cherche pas a voir ! Il ferme les yeux !

Il a comprit. Tu souris un peu mais ton sourire est désabusé et factice. Bien sur, le Commissaire ne peut s'en rendre compte ; pour le voir il aurait fallut comprendre la démarche du tueur. _« Je voudrais savoir, ça fais quoi de perdre ? »_. Tu le provoques. Tu sais quel sera le dénouement maintenant. _« J'aime pas spoiler la fin du film, tu sais, ça me dérange toujours un peu. »_. Tu espères encore qu'il puisse changer d'avis et te dire ce que tu attends. Tu le regardes. Mais il ne comprend pas.

 _« Je t'en supplie, fais pas ça. »_

Il supplie. C'est donc le moment ou le film se finit. Tu es dégoutté. Le Commissaire n'est plus le Commissaire. Il est déjà mort. L'homme que tu as admiré pour sa combativité, sa détermination…L'homme qui étais comme toi n'est plus et il ne reste de lui qu'une vermine suppliante et gémissante. C'est INTOLÉRABLE. Comment a-t-il osé mourir ? Il était sensé te comprendre § Il était sensé être celui qui serait à tes cotés ! Celui qui serait comme toi, celui qui serait violent, celui qui aimerait tuer autant que toi tu aimes...Tu sens la Haine monter en toi. Ou est le Commissaire ? OU EST LE COMMISSAIRE ? Cet homme en face de toi n'est PAS le Commissaire ! Ce n'est qu'un usurpateur ! _« Toi tu supplie ? Tu es tombé si bas que ça ? »._ Il n'est plus rien. Juste…Une vermine. Et la vermine, tu te dois de la faire disparaître.

Tu tires. Une fois. Ta main tremble tandis que tu assassines celui en qui tu avais fondé tant d'espoir. Non. Ce n'est pas l'homme que tu espérais. Ce n'est pas l'homme qui aurait pu te comprendre. Ce n'est pas lui. Lui…Il est mort au moment où la détermination et la rage de combattre, d'aller jusqu'au bout, l'a quitté.

Tu tires. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Tu trembles de plus en plus et tes yeux te piquent. Ta gorge se noue et tu as envie de pleurer. Tu chancelles. Tu balances. Tu tangues. Il te semble que ton corps ne te répond plus et tes yeux ne quittent pas le corps de ton… De ton quoi ? Tu es confus. Tu es déçu. Tu te sens trahi, brisé, vidé… Tes yeux suivent le tracé des gouttes de sang qui coulent le long du torse dénudé du cadavre. Un gout amer se répand dans ta bouche. Lentement, tu prends ton paquet de cigarette et en porte une à tes lèvres, le flingue toujours braqué vers celui qui t'as trahi.

D'un geste, tu l'allumes. Si seulement il t'avait comprit…

* * *

 **Voila la fin de ce OS, en espérant que ça vous a plus. Vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fais toujours plaisir ^^**

 **J'écrirais peut-être une "fin alternative", dans l'optique "Et si le Commissaire avait finalement comprit le Tueur". (dans laquelle il y aura donc pairing Tueur x Commissaire).**

 **Encore une fois, si Panda ou le Fossoyeur le demande je supprimerais cette fic ^^.**

 **Sur ce, Ciao.**


	2. Fin Alternative

Voici donc la fin alternative :D J'avais prévue de la faire mais les reviews de Elan et Isil m'ont convaincu ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Pairing : Tueur x Commissaire (no Lemon)**

 **Disclaimer : Le Tueur et le Commissaire appartiennent à la série Unknown Movies et donc à InThePanda (Victor Bonnefoy). Si jamais lui ou le Fossoyeur de Film (François Theurel) me demande de retirer cette fiction, je le ferais. Et d'ailleurs si  ITP passe par ici : _j'ai vraiment hâte de voir UM saison 3 ! Surtout maintenant que le Ulule est enfin à 100% ! :D_**

 **Et oui c'est le même Disclaimer que pour le "chapter One", et je l'assume !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Tu observes le Commissaire en face de toi, plongeant tes yeux dans son regard sombre. Insondable. Abyssal. A quoi pense-t-il ? Pourquoi ne dit-il plus rien depuis que tu as allumé la lumière ?! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas peur de toi ?! Tu avais pourtant tout prévu pour que ce moment soit l'apogée de ta gloire ! Le moment où tu l'écraserait parfaitement.

Tu achève ton émission d'un ton solennel avant de sourire à ton « invité » et de lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Aucune réponse. Ça va vite te casser les couilles. Rageur, tu t'avances et empoignes ses cheveux pour lui mettre la tête en arrière. Le visage déformé par la colère, tu articules lentement ;

\- « Pourquoi. Tu. Parle. Pas. Connard ? »

Il te lance un regard insolent et tu lui donnes un violent coup de poing dans le visage. Suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième.

\- « TU VAS REPONDRE ? »

Il crache du sang et te lance un regard noir, la mâchoire crispée. Tu t'énerves et resserres tes doigts sur la poignée de cheveux que tu tiens. D'un geste, tu sors une lame que tu fais courir sur son torse dénudé, laissant une coupure effilé en travers de la peau pâle. Tu le regarde dans les yeux avant de ricaner un peu. Tout ceci est ridicule. Tu penches la tête et le regarde tout en demandant, d'une voix volontairement enfantine et malsaine :

\- « Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ? »

Les yeux du Commissaire se font plus expressifs alors qu'il dit avec hargne ;

\- « Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois de…

\- D'aller jusqu'au bout ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? Tu te dois d'aller jusqu'au bout pour m'attraper.

\- Oui…Jusqu'au bout. »

Tu souris et passe un doigt sous l'entaille que tu lui à faite, récupérant le sang carmin. Tu murmure, les yeux rivés sur ta main :

\- « Et tu veux me tuer.

\- Bien sur ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre connard, un assassin, un… »

Tu ricanes à nouveau et le regarde amusé ;

\- « Ah Ouai ? Et toi, t'en ai pas un ? »

Ton invité est perplexe, il te regarde en fronçant encore plus les sourcils et secoue la tête :

\- « Non ! Moi je…Je suis la Justice !

\- Mais bien sur… ça va les chevilles ? »

Le Commissaire t'insulte et ton sourire ne quitte pas ton visage. Tu demandes, provocateur :

\- « Comment voudrais-tu me tuer ? »

Il pince les lèvres. Refuse de répondre. Tu enchaînes :

\- « A main nu ? Tu aimerais me tuer à mains nues ? », tu pose une de tes mains autour de ton propre cou, mimant un étranglement « T'aimerais ça ? ça te ferait bander de m'étrangler ? Imagine un peu… »

Tu enlèves ta main et te rapproche de lui. Il te regarde, confus et grimace de dégoût quand tu t'assois sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Tu mets une main autour de son cou et fait une légère pression en souriant, serrant progressivement de plus en plus :

\- « Tu sentirais les pulsations affolées de mon cœur, le sang qui pulserait sous tes doigts… Les muscles de mon cou qui se contracterait et mes yeux qui se révulseraient… ça te plairait, hein ? »

Tu glousse un peu, relâche son cou et le Commissaire grogne. Tu poursuis ;

\- « Ah moins que tu ne préfère me battre a mort ? Sentir mes os et ma chair se déchirer a chacun de tes coups, voir mon visage en sang, moi en train d'haleter au sol et de m'étouffer dans mon propre sang ? »

Au fur et à mesure que tu décris la scène, tu te rapproche du Commissaire en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- « Arme blanche peut-être ? La lame qui s'enfoncerai dans mon torse, perforerais mes poumons. Avant que tu ne fasses un mouvement sec vers le bas, m'éventrant et répandant mes entrailles sur le sol… Mon visage tordu de douleur, bouche ouverte en un cri de douleur et les yeux exorbités tandis que je comprends que je vais mourir. Arme à feu ? Un tir précis et létal. Une balle qui vient se ficher dans ma boite crânienne, explosant les os et répandant ma cervelle au sol… Toi, couvert de sang tiède. Debout devant mon cadavre. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ? Satisfaction ? Dégoût ? Joie ? Excitation ? ça te ferait _bander_ ? »

Tu pose ton front contre le sien tout en faisant un léger mouvement de hanche, collant vos bassins. Tu sens qu'il est excité. Son regard est fuyant et désemparé, d'un geste tu bloques son visage et le force à soutenir ton regard. Tu as cessé de sourire. Tu redemande, sérieusement ;

\- « Que ressens-tu lorsque tu tue quelqu'un, Commissaire ? Qu'as-tu ressentit lorsque tu as abattu ce meurtrier qui tentait de prendre la fuite, il y a sept mois ? Que ressentais-tu quand tu t'imaginais me tuer ?

\- Je… Je ne suis pas comme toi !

\- C'est faux. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Les yeux sombres sont apeurés tandis que tu le mets devant l'évidence. Tu le force à contempler sa nature et cela l'effraie. Tu sais ce que c'est. Toi aussi tu as eu peur au début, mais une fois qu'on accepte ce que l'on est, tout est tellement plus…drôle. Tu te penches et murmure à son oreille ;

\- « Toi aussi, tu as des pulsions de violence, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça… Le Grand Commissaire. » Tu glousses à nouveau, te moquant ouvertement de lui « Froid, autoritaire, tyrannique même…Avec cette envie de toujours tout contrôler, les nerfs à fleur de peau… Tu es exactement comme moi. »

Le silence du Commissaire est éloquent et tu lui tapote la tête ;

\- « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirais rien à tes chers subordonnés ; ce sera notre petit secret, hein ? A nous deux.

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai appris à me maîtriser.

\- Et on voit où ça t'as mené. Seul, ligoté dans ma cave. Pas que je m'en plaigne d'ailleurs mais c'est quand même con, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispe et tu joue un peu avec ton couteau, toujours assis sur lui.

\- « Jouons carte sur table ; ça me ferait vraiment chier de devoir te tuer, parce que sérieux t'es assez amusant comme mec. Même si t'as pas de culture, parce que sérieusement, qui a pas vu _Taxi_ _Driver_ ?! Mais après le problème tu vois, c'est que t'avoir contre moi c'est dangereux parce que t'es pas spécialement con… Tu comprends, hein ? Donc moi, là, chui face à un dilemme : je te tue ou je te tue pas ? Bon, je vais pas te demander ton avis sur la question, parce que t'es pas super bien placé pour être objectif, mais quand même c'est chiant quoi. »

Il t'écoute sortir ton monologue, tendu. Tu parles tout en faisant tourner ton couteau dans ta main. Dilemme. Dilemme. Tu entends soudain un murmure et relève la tête d'un coup pour rencontrer ses pupilles noires. As-tu bien entendu sa question ? Devant ton air béat, et sans doute très con, il redemande ;

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi ? »

Il roule des yeux, te prenant clairement pour un abruti finit, et précise ;

\- « Pourquoi tu tue des gens comme ça ?

\- T'as pas comprit ? C'est clair pourtant, je le répète tout le temps !

\- Explique-moi. »

Tu te figes et le regardes, les yeux grands ouverts. Explique-moi. Personne ne t'a jamais demandé d'expliquer…Personne n'à jamais chercher à comprendre. Un léger sourire prend place sur tes lèvres, le premier sourire sincère que tu as depuis bien longtemps et tu commences à expliquer.

Tu lui parles de ta passion pour le cinéma, de ce film qui t'as fait plonger irrémédiablement dans ce monde, _Reservoir_ _Dog_ , de ta colère et ton incompréhension face à tout ces gens qui s'empressent d'aller voir des films à gros budget sans âme, ces gens qui ne considèrent pas le cinéma comme un art à part entière… Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu parles, assis à califourchon sur lui, le regard planté dans le sien tout en faisant de grand geste pour appuyer tes propos. Tu parles des Unknown Movies. De tes pulsions. De ton envie de partager ta passion au plus grand nombre.

Et lui, il écoute. Il ne dit rien. Il ne te coupe pas mais tu vois à son regard qu'il est attentif. Et ça te fais du bien. Tu achève finalement ton monologue. Vous restez silencieux pendant quelques secondes qui te semblent s'étendre à l'infini mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Vous ne vous quitter pas des yeux. Il finit par pousser un soupire et murmurer, en détournant les yeux ;

\- « Je comprends pourquoi tu as cédé. Le ressentiment, la colère, l'incompréhension… le tout associé à tes pulsions déjà présentes… Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ? »

Tu le regarde avec espoir. A-t-il vraiment dit qu'il comprenait ? Ces mots que tu attends depuis si longtemps ?!

\- « Vraiment… »

Tu ne sais pas vraiment si c'est toi qui t'es rapproché ou si c'est lui. En fait, t'en a clairement rien à foutre. Tu l'embrasse violemment, sauvagement, comme un désespéré. Il répond de la même façon et tu mords sa lèvre. Le gout métallique du sang se répand dans ta bouche et tu souris contre ses lèvres. Tu lâches le couteau et empoigne ses cheveux à deux mains, te pressant un peu plus contre son corps.

Combien de temps vous êtes vous embrassé comme des désespérés ? T'en sais rien. Tes mains fiévreuses parcourent son torse, faisant frissonner ton prisonnier, tu l'entends étouffer un gémissement contre tes lèvres et tu souris. Tu finis par reculer et le regarder. Haletant, les yeux brillants et les joues rougis, tu te rappelle qu'il est à toi. A TOI. Ça te plait. Tu recapture ses lèvres avec avidité tout en refaisant un mouvement lascif avec tes hanches, écoutant le gémissement du Commissaire avec satisfaction.

* * *

Tu reprends ton souffle et attrape une cigarette. Tu la portes à tes lèvres et l'allume avant de tirer une bouffé. Ton regard glisse vers le Commissaire et tu souri un peu. Finalement, t'as trouvé la personne qui te comprend. Après tout ce temps. Tu remets tes vêtements et te lèves. Bon, il te reste une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter cet endroit, en emmenant ton nouvel…allié avec toi. Allié.

Tu prends le temps de finir ta clope, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine du Commissaire qui se soulève régulièrement, au rythme de sa respiration calme et profonde. Tu finis par jeter le mégot au sol et par prendre ton flingue. Tu vérifie la sécurité avant de sortir de la cave. Il ne devrait pas être bien loin. Tu remonte dans le salon de ta maison et remarque avec satisfaction que l'Assistant est là, assis sur le canapé à regarder un film. Il tourne la tête vers toi ;

\- T'as finit avec le Commissaire ?

\- Non.

\- Attend… Tu ne l'as pas encore tué ?!

Tu lui lance un regard méprisant.

\- Qui t'as autorisé à me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Non mais sérieux… ça fait bien deux heures qu'on est là !

Tu le regarde et avance vers lui sans rien dire. D'un geste rapide, tu lui donne un violent coup de crosse à la tempe en souriant d'un air malsain. Tu vas faire un cadeau à ton nouvel allié…

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tu réveilles le Commissaire aussi doucement que possible pour toi. C'est-à-dire que tu le secoue brusquement, mais c'est toujours mieux que de lui donner un coup de pied dans les cotes. La douceur, tu sais pas faire. Il met quelques secondes à se rappeler où il est et ce qu'il s'est passé puis te regarde d'un air interrogateur, peu sur de ce que tu vas lui faire maintenant :

\- J'ai assez sérieusement pensé à te tuer, tu sais. Mais finalement, j'aimerai bien te garder encore un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie.

\- Hum, ça c'est toi qui le dis. Miaule pour voir ?

Il te lance un regard noir et tu ris un peu avant d'ajouter :

\- Je te propose un deal, mais pas de coup de pute, ok ?

Devant son absence de réponse, tu enchaines et dit d'une voix presque timide ;

\- Je voudrais que…Tu m'assistes dans mon émission.

Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, il ne se met pas à hurler des injures. Bon point. Il te regarde, silencieux, et semble peser froidement le pour et le contre. Tu argumentes ;

\- T'en a pas marre de toujours devoir te retenir ? De ne pas pouvoir céder à tes envies ? Rentrer dans une case. Tout le temps. Passer ton temps à faire de ton mieux, t'abandonnant dans ton travail pour pas voir qu'au fond t'es comme ces meurtriers que tu chasses ? Et être toujours seul. Tout. Seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul !

\- Tu es aussi seul que moi, te voiles pas la face. Ton Assistant s'est retourné contre toi dés qu'il l'a pu et personne ne viendra te chercher, ils n'ont même pas cherché à te retenir quand tu t'es rendu. T'es seul mec, et moi là je te propose de plus l'être. D'être enfin toi.

Il est perdu. Tu sens que tu as gagné et sort les clés de ta poches pendant qu'il demande ;

\- Et…C'est quoi le deal ?

Tu as un large sourire et dit ;

\- C'est moi qui commande dans notre « duo », tu me fais pas de coup de pute du genre appeler les flics, t'essaye pas de me tuer et en échange je t'offre une vie de liberté et d'adrénaline.

Tu plantes tes yeux dans les yeux ;

\- Alors ?

\- J'accepte.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi, Commissaire.

Tu te rapproches et le regarde, tentant de discerner s'il ment. Satisfait, tu passes la clé dans la serrure des menottes et le détache. Il se masse ses poignets endoloris et te regarde ;

\- Mon arme ?

\- Attend un peu. Je veux être sur que t'es avec moi, ça te gêne pas de passer un p'tit test ?

Il hausse un sourcil et tu pousses la porte d'un coup de pied, dévoilant l'assistant. Attaché à une chaise comme l'était le Commissaire quelques secondes plus tôt, ses yeux passent frénétiquement du Tueur à son ancien patron, tachant d'essayer de comprendre. Il balbutie, paniqué ;

\- At…Attendez ! On peut faire l'émission à trois, hein ?! Je peux être utile ! Très utile ! Tu veux plus les grenades ? Je peux te ramener plein de truc !

\- Désolé mec, mais je n'ai pas confiance en quelqu'un qui trahi aussi facilement ses frères d'armes.

Il blêmit ;

\- Mais… Mais le Commissaire trahi aussi !

Tu prends un air faussement désolé en t'adressant à lui ;

\- La différence, c'est que je l'ai convaincu. Toi tu t'es direct jeté dans la gueule du loup en disant que tu voulais en être un. Désolé, mais la démarche est pas la même mon vieux.

Tu prends ton arme et la met dans la main du Commissaire en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre te dévisagent tandis qu'il referme ses doigts sur la crosse froide, effleurant tes doigts au passage. Le léger frôlement te fait l'effet d'une décharge et un sourire carnassier ourle tes lèvres. Sourire qui prend également place sur le visage du Commissaire tandis qu'il lève son arme vers le prisonnier, sans même le regarder.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et tu te demandes furtivement s'il ne va pas changer d'avis et tirer sur toi. Tu imagine un bref instant la scène ; toi allongé dans une flaque de sang, la chemise poisseuse et le visage figé en une mine surprise tandis qu'il te surplomberait de toute sa hauteur, le visage et le torse éclaboussé de sang. Ça t'excite étrangement. Il coupe court à tes pensées en tirant et tu relâche ton souffle. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que tu le retenais. Vos yeux ne se sont pas quittés. Le sang de l'assistant a giclé vous en avez un peu sur le coté du visage mais tu t'en branles.

Tu poses une main sur la joue du Commissaire et il attrape ton col. Vous vous rapprochez d'un même mouvement et vous embrassez comme des désespérés. Après tout, vous l'êtes un peu.

Vous êtes perdus. Vous êtes brisés. Vous êtes des meurtriers. Vous êtes ensemble.

* * *

 **Fin de la fin (beaucoup trop de "fin") alternative ! Hésitez pas a me dire laquelle vous avez préférées, pourquoi et tout le tralala ~ Eh oui, j'ai pas fait de Lemon x) Parce que je ne sais pas faire de lemon du coup j'ai préféré éviter le massacre et mettre une jolie petite ellipse ! Imaginez ce que vous voulez ^^**

 **Et oui, j'ai tué Gydias. Parce que j'aime pas Gydias. Voila.**

 **Encore une fois, si Panda ou le Fossoyeur le demande je supprimerais cette fic ^^.**

 **Ciao ~**


End file.
